


What A Naughty Tuna

by 8027forever



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8027forever/pseuds/8027forever
Summary: At one night, Tsuna wakes up really horny. But his boyfriend Yamamoto is fast asleep beside him. So, he sneaks up on him and be a little creative with his mouth. That’s when he is caught red-handed by Yamamoto who’s been filming him the entire time! “So, Tsuna, you are going to do that or I will finger you all night long and won’t let you come. Not even once.” Yaoi. 8027. Lemon.





	

Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me.

Warning:

Yaoi. 8027(Yamamoto x Tsuna). Lemon. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned. I don't want any complaints, reports, or flames about this story.

**What A Naughty Tuna – Chapter 1**

"Sneak Attack"

It was around midnight when this embarrassing scene happened. He swore he didn't know what was gotten to him. The fourteen years old brunet, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was just sleeping soundly when he snapped his eyes open, in a fast move, as he adjusted his eyes to the light in his room. Not because of a nightmare or what. But it was because of the sudden discomfort down in his pants.

Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi was hard as fuck, judging from the tenting shape down on his crotch.

At first, Tsuna didn't quite realize it. He went to shift his position on his bed a little bit, trying to find the most comfortable sleeping position. Maybe he could go back to sleep in moments. He adjusted his fast-paced breathing, filling his lungs with the oxygen. He closed his eyes again, trying to back to his sleeping mode.

But he couldn't.

He momentarily tried to count jumping sheep, thinking that it would probably work. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep…

Huh, why it didn't work? Instead of feeling sleepy, he grew frustratingly restless.

His whole body felt like all flushed, a familiarly desperate restiveness was buzzing on his ear and under his skin. His breathing felt heavy, hard and fast-paced. It was as if he was just asphyxiated, out of breath and needy. His head was fuzzy. It was as if the blood from his head went to rush in something else.

This feeling was irresistible and persistent. Tsuna figured he couldn't get back to sleep because of this discomfort. This was as if trying to chase his sanity away with that. He needed to do something quickly to dissipate it. He went to get up from his position and that was when everything made sense.

_What?! No way. I am hard?!_

He was in heat, like in a really total heat, rendering him to be so needy. He weakly groaned in distress as he let himself fall back to his slumber, yet again. But, judging from his raging hard-on, he surely knew that he had thought wrong.

_Stupid teenage hormones. And here I thought only Yamamoto was the one that was always horny._

Tsuna mumbled, looking irritated, when he could feel his member was throbbing greatly inside of his pants.

Knowing that this would be going nowhere, the aroused Decimo sighed in exasperation and tried to settle himself to a comfortable position.

_If I just jerk it off, it will be fine, I guess._

No, he was not lewd.

It was something that was very common in boys around the age of puberty. If he just slept on it, he would have had a wet dream and it would dirty his pants. So, he figured, it was better to do it off quickly and then cleaned it.

That was when he saw his boyfriend, Yamamoto Takeshi, was sleeping soundly beside him.

Yamamoto was having a sleepover at the Sawada's residence. The reason was because Tsuna's family was away for the weekend. Normally, during a situation like this, Yamamoto would jump on Tsuna immediately and eat him when the night falls. But there was this important baseball match of his favorite team aired that time.

Tsuna got bored waiting for his boyfriend and so, he went to sleep on his own. Later after Yamamoto finished watching the match, he climbed on Tsuna's bed and went to cuddle with his boyfriend. They didn't get to do it. That was why Tsuna woke up horny this time.

_Yamamoto is still asleep, right?_

And that was when the idea hit him. Tsuna swore he didn't know how or why he could think of this idea.

He planned to quietly give Yamamoto a blowjob when the baseball jock was deep asleep!

Blame his teenage hormones, alright? Again, he was not lewd. He would never admit it even if he was confronted. And the fact that he was now sneaking quietly on his sleeping boyfriend definitely did not count to that.

_He must be too tired to wake up. He got his baseball practice at school and he stayed all night to watch that baseball match._

Tsuna thought quickly as he positioned himself comfortably, in between Yamamoto's legs. He nudged his boyfriend's legs open and used the vacant space to prop on his elbows as he leaned his head closer towards his boyfriend.

_If I just do it quickly, he won't notice._

He felt a slight blush coming. He couldn't believe what he was about going to do or how his face was dangerously close on Yamamoto's crotch. The thrill of not getting caught by his boyfriend somehow managed to arouse him even more.

Quietly, Tsuna gently touched Yamamoto's inner thigh as he slid down his lover's pants in a stealthy movement, exposing a dark-blue-colored boxers. Another blush flushed over Tsuna's face as he could see the contour of Yamamoto's penis inside the boxers.

_You are so, so, so lewd. Doing this to your sleeping boyfriend. Have you no shame? This is rape, you know. You are basically molesting him._

Somehow, he could hear a voice was scolding him on the back of his mind. It was as if his inner conscience was trying to tell him to not do it. Though, he wondered why he suddenly pictured Reborn saying that to him.

_S-Shut up! It's not like Yamamoto has never done this to me before!_

Tsuna mentally complained. Nope, he didn't care anymore. He was horny. He was hard. He wanted to have a release. Determined to do it, Tsuna went to give a small touch on Yamamoto's cock, gently caressing the bulge in front of him.

_Whoa, it's growing. It really is growing!_

After a moment of small strokes, he could feel a throbbing sensation on his fingertips as Yamamoto's hardened member started to go on his full glory. His eyes filled with determination and curiosity. He decided to shake away nervousness and just went with it.

_Okay, calm down. He is still sleeping. He won't notice this. I just have to do it fast._

With that being said, as he gulped down the huge lump on his throat, Tsuna grabbed the hem of Yamamoto's boxers and slid it down, leaving Yamamoto's erection off from its confinement.

And there he could see it.

Yamamoto's cock was fully hard, standing proud with its head drizzling with thick glistening precum. It was cut. The length was probably around seven to eight inches. It was thick, not as thicker as his wrist, but it was probably, more like a carrot. His cock was veiny and engorged, Tsuna could even see it throbbing and twitching occasionally, dripping more liquid down from the slit.

And looking at that view in front of him, Tsuna could only wonder.

"Wow, it's huge. It really is huge." Tsuna mumbled as if he was thinking out loud, appreciating the huge cock in front of him.

"I mean, I know it's huge. I felt it inside me before. It's bigger than mine, I'm sure. But I just never really thought that it was  _this_ huge. I guess I never really had the chance to appreciate it." The Decimo stared in awe as he grabbed Yamamoto's penis a little bit and pumped it up and down for just a little.

"I guess I really am lucky…" Tsuna momentarily thought to himself, still admiring his boyfriend's erection.

"Wait, what?! Did I just say that out loud?" He gasped; feeling embarrassed as another blush formed at the side of his cheeks.

He moved his hand gently, up and down, appreciating the enviable length within his grip. It was thick. He probably had to hold it with both of his hands to fully envelop the girth. But he couldn't do that because he used his other hand to play with his own cock, stroking it fast. His eyes were full of carnal lust, staring at the beautiful cock, twitching in pleasured sensation. He felt more embarrassed as a sudden thought just rang in.

_Wonder what it tastes like?_

Hence, another blush was formed on his cheek. Well, can you blame him for wanting to taste that mouth-watering cock in front of him? Enjoying what it tastes? Alright, sue him, maybe he was lewd. But he couldn't deny this intense desire to just put Yamamoto's cock all in his mouth, licking and sucking the precum dry.

Feeling determined to do it; Tsuna went to move his thumb over the tip of Yamamoto's penis and smeared precum evenly as he slowly pressed his thumb, massaging the glans with a small move. After throwing away his embarrassment, addicted by the anticipation, Tsuna protruded his tongue out of his mouth and licked the tip of Yamamoto's cock. He felt a sudden pleasuring sensation, upon tasting the salty liquid.

_This is Yamamoto's cock… I am licking Yamamoto's…_

Tsuna was struck in amazement. It was slightly bitter, sticky textured and smelt very nice. And it was sexy, so fucking undeniably sexy. Tsuna felt ashamed that he was secretly a nasty cockslut for Yamamoto. But despite all that, he was too horny to stop. He was blinded and controlled by his needs. Not wanting to wait any longer, Tsuna greedily sucked Yamamoto's erection, sloppily letting the precum and his saliva all over his mouth.

_Oh, God. Yamamoto's cock tastes so good._

Tsuna appreciatively moved his head to the arousal's tip. He then sucked the tip gently and used his hand to play at the base of the shaft. After a few intense slurping, he pulled away from Yamamoto's cock, leaving a trail of his saliva from the tip to his lips. Tsuna was out of breath. He was breathing hard and panting. Still, he looked at the view in front of him and imagined.

_I swear it's getting bigger than before! I wonder if I can just put it all in…_

Yamamoto's erection was getting bigger than before and it's hard like a wood. The shaft was wet, mostly because of Tsuna's saliva. The veiny cock was also throbbing frantically. The head was shaded slightly darker than before due to the blood rushing in it.

Determined and persistent, Tsuna went to put Yamamoto's big cock all the way down his throat. He went to push it inside his mouth, further in, deeper down his throat. It felt weird; it's like swallowing something but never ended.

_Yamamoto's cock… Feels so hot… And warm… It's throbbing inside my mouth…_

He tried to put it in slowly, as deeper as he could. His throat felt stiff and tingling. Maybe he should stop. He could feel the tip of Yamamoto's cock hitting the back of his throat.

And he gagged.

Instinctively, Tsuna immediately panicked away and put Yamamoto's penis out of his mouth. He coughed up once and twice because of the previous choking. His breathing was erratic. His eyes were slightly teary; his saliva was all over his lips. Maybe it was a bad idea to do it. It's not like he could master deepthroat in one night.

_This is really hard! I don't know how to relax my throat. Maybe I should try it again._

Unwavering with his resolution, Tsuna decided to give another try. He engulfed his mouth on Yamamoto's cock, trying to put it slowly, aiming down onto the base of his tongue. His mind kept mumbling the word  _'relax'_ , playing it on repeat.

_I think I got it. Kind of. Oh, wait… Yamamoto's cock… It's getting bigger?!_

Just when he thought he could, the tip of Yamamoto's erection hit the back of his throat again.

And he choked again.

_Stupid gag reflex._

Tsuna mentally complained as he pulled the cock out of his mouth, making a big  _'plop'_  sound. Alright, he gave up for real this time. Maybe he should just stick with the conventional way and come. He didn't have his release yet. He moved his other hand faster which previously was busy pumping his own erection.

The brunet then went to lick the base of Yamamoto's cock, down to his balls. He gave a small appreciative suck on one of the balls, and he then went to do the same on the other one. He didn't stop at that though. After he finished teasing at the base, he quickly came back to swallow Yamamoto's arousal up and down as he simultaneously stroked his own erection in a synergy.

_I'm close. I'm really close._

Tsuna lustfully thought as he kept bobbed his head up and down, faster and rougher. He played at his own cock, pumping it up and down faster, without stopping his greedy sucking on Takeshi's hardened member. Damn, what a naughty Tuna.

After a moment passed by, Tsuna knew he was nearing his limit. He was in the verge of climaxing. He could feel the pleasure was tensed up, right above his crotch. His stomach felt tense. His back was arched down as his muscle tightened. The thought of pleasuring his boyfriend and sucking his tasty cock while touching himself up was just too much for him. He knew that in moment he would come. And, judging from how Yamamoto's cock was blatantly throbbing and pulsing inside Tsuna's mouth. He knew his lover was close as well.

"Ahh! I'm coming!" Tsuna unintentionally shouted as he reached his intense orgasm and they both climaxed at the same time.

Splurt. Splurt. Splurt.

Without a warning, Yamamoto splattered all of his seed inside Tsuna's mouth. It felt hot and sticky inside his mouth. Yamamoto came so hard, gushing out his semen, all over Tsuna's face, marking it as a sign of a true alpha. Tsuna tried to swallow it all. But it was… too much.

_Yamamoto's cum… It's so much… He came so much…_

His mouth couldn't contain it as he then choked out Yamamoto's cum, making a trace on his jaw.

_He really came all over me_...

After Tsuna could breathe again, he wiped his mouth clean with his hand and then went to clean Yamamoto's lap with his boxers, and then pulled Yamamoto's pants back on.

Suddenly, just after the fleeting moment of his climax, he was then alerted by a sudden clicking voice coming from Yamamoto's direction.

Snap.

It took him by surprise.

"W-What?" Tsuna's face looked confused. What was just happening?

"Guess what my new phone wallpaper?" The voice was sounded happy, ecstatic even.

And it all came down on him. Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't asleep anymore. He was now awake and he probably caught Tsuna doing all that to him!

Busted. Tsuna was so busted!

"Ya-Yamamoto?! Y-You're awake?!" The brunet stuttered nervously. He panicked. Wave of embarrassment started to bombard his chest.

"Yep, been awake from the beginning when Tsuna said  _wow, it's so huge._ " Yamamoto even tried to copy Tsuna's previous words when the brunet was busy staring in awe.

"N-No! This is an accident, I swear!" Tsuna looked embarrassed as he gave his shitty excuse. His face was so red. He wanted to just get buried alive away from his shame.

"Hahaha! You don't have to hide it, Tsuna! In fact, I got it recorded on my phone!"

"W-What— Oh my God, no, Yamamoto! No!" His face looked horrified. He couldn't believe his lover did all that. Wasn't that a violation of privacy? Tsuna was really one to talk. He was the one who violated Yamamoto first.

"More importantly, I am still hard," Yamamoto went to sit down, smiling ear-to-ear in anticipation, "And since Tsuna basically violated my body without my consent, I want compensation."

"N-No! I'm tired! I'm going to bed!"

He tried to move away from Yamamoto, only to get tackled down to the bed with Yamamoto pinning on top of him, smirking in dominance.

"Hieeee! Yamamoto, let go!"

"Maybe I should rape Tsuna after all. An eye for an eye." Yamamoto grinned out a sly smirk towards the brunet under him. As if to deepen his statement, Yamamoto licked his lips seductively on purpose, eyes locked deeply, like a predator catching its prey.

"N-No way…" Tsuna looked stunned, horrified. He knew  _that_ look. That look could only mean these two things.  _Rest in peace, my ass_  and  _hello, not-being-able-to-walk-straight-for-days._

"Just kidding," Yamamoto smiled warmly.

He leaned to kiss Tsuna on his lips; he just loved his Tuna so much. Then, he gave a knowing smirk, the famous evil rape face of Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Play with yourself."

"W-What?" Did he really hear it right?

"I want you to play with yourself and let me watch it," Yamamoto ordered playfully, "Better yet, I'm going to film it!"

"A-Are you kidding me?! I'm not doing that!" Tsuna struggled away in vain. He mentally cursed his lover. Damn him for being way too big and muscled.

"I'm not kidding though." Yamamoto's face turned from a playful smile, into a serious look.

He leaned in closer with his face only separated by a few inches from his lover.

"I am hard as fuck, Tsuna." Yamamoto's voice was deep and husky.

His face was looking very aroused, his eyes filled with raw lust. He pushed in his crotch towards his lover, grinding his bulging boxers on Tsuna's body. There, Tsuna could feel that Yamamoto's cock was hard and throbbing. He could only wonder how the fuck his lover could do that. He just came like five minutes ago!

"Seeing you doing lewd things to me, worshipping my cock, making that lewd expression all because of me." Yamamoto went to lean his face close, aiming at Tsuna's exposed neck.

Controlled by his lust, Yamamoto opened his mouth and went to bite Tsuna's neck.

"A-Ahh! Ya-Yamamoto! N-No! H-Hurts!" Tsuna winced in pain.

Yamamoto went deep and strong, earning a pleasured moan from his lover as he marked Tsuna with his teeth, leaving a bite mark on the brunet's neck.

"Fuck, I'm so turned on," Yamamoto pulled away and looked at Tsuna, adjusting his breath, "So, Tsuna, you are going to do that or I will finger you all night long and won't let you cum. Not even once."

— **To Be Continued—**

Author's Note:

I am sorry I'm a sinner.

Ciao, ciao.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check on my FFN account, MinaNaru4ever-8027forever for more of my 8027 stories!


End file.
